


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by chaila



Category: Mansfield Park (1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/pseuds/chaila
Summary: Treat her better.





	Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Audio: Adele  
Video: Mansfield Park (1999)  
Download [from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rmiqsheyd4nhjkq/SendMyLove-dl.mp4?dl=0)

**Password = play**


End file.
